The Wrath of Zero
by RapeMan
Summary: Yet another Louise summons, this time in the form of a demonic demi-god. My OC will be godlike but so will other characters later in the story to make it more balanced. AU and OCxHarem (first fanfic and first time writing in a few years so bear with me, also sorry for a sucky summary). P.S my harem includes Kirche, none of the fanfic's I've read included her.
1. Character Profile

**Character Profile **

Name- Valentinez Azrael

Age- 3,000+

Hair- Black

Eyes- Left/silverRight/gold

Race- Demon

Sub-Race: Vampire

Titles- Vampire king, 9th demon prince, Avatar of War/Violence/Death/Chaos/ Darkness/and Destruction, The Right Hand of Death, God-Slayer

Attributes ( I use the type/moon rating system. A value of 1= a normal human and Ex represents a value that cannot be quantified under the normal system because it is in a league of its own, powerful to the extent of rendering comparisons meaningless. I will also be adding some of my own attributes not covered by this system.)

**Rank ****Value**

A 50

+ 100

++ 150

+++ 200

B 40

+ 80

++120

+++160

C 30

+ 60

++ 90

+++ 120

D 20

+ 40

++ 60

+++80

E 10

+ 20

++ 30

+++ 40

Strength- EX

Speed-B+++

Endurance- A+++

Agility- B+++

Magic- EX

Intelligence-A++

Un-Armed-EX

Bladed Weapons- A++

Firearms- B++

Now onto Valens weapons:

Bloods Edge- a katana he forged himself, the blade has been stained red from the blood of a thousand souls.

Harvester- Lady Deaths scythe, can kill almost any being, with the exception of Lady Death herself and the Seven True Immortals ( explained in story).

Fate & Honesty- his duel Dan Wesson PPS 357's (the gun Vash uses in Trigun) they don't use bullets but his magical energy instead (like ebony and ivory in the devil may cry series).

Supurittā- An 8ft long bastard sword once wielded buy the first Vampire king, it can split a mountain in on swing (thus the name Supurittā means splitter in Japanese)

Hand to Hand- Master of every form of Martial Arts

As for magic Valen can use:

Vampire magic

Dragon magic

Human magic (thought limited)

Infernal magic (Demon magic)

Holy magic (Angel magic, again limited)

Umbrakinesis (Darkness manipulation)

As far as Vampires go lets get shit straight.

The Sun- does not kill vampires, it just weakens them. But at his level Valen isn't affected by it.

Silver- as with all demons vampires are weak against blessed silver, normal silver won't affect them. Again as with the sun, blessed silver doesn't affect Valen.

Garlic- Vampires have super enhanced senses so anything with a strong scent will annoy them but do no damage, albeit for messing with concentration.

Water- Vampires can cross it or swim in it. Holy water can't affect them because you can't bless water (will be explained).

Crosses- unless made of blessed silver it's the same as water.

BIO- Valentinez Azrael known simply as Valen or V is the current king of the vampire race. He also holds the 9th demon prince seat. The Demon world is run by the Infernal Console, which is headed by 9 princes. He is also the Avatar of War, Violence, Death, Chaos, Darkness, and Destruction which means he is pretty much the living embodiment of forces, he represents them so well that many religions, both human and demonic have worshiped him as the god of these forces. After winning a duel against Lady Death he was awarded her scythe, unmatched strength, and became her personal champion. He is known as God-slayer due to his defeating of over 3 dozen gods from all religions. He has gained immortality by earning the favor of Akatosh the Time Dragon and the first of the Old Gods (will be explained more in the story). While he never ages he can still be killed but it is almost impossible to do so (as he did win a duel against Death) there are only a handful of demons and gods that can kill him. Other than those gods and demons there are a few Old Gods, Ancients, and Celestials that can kill him (Ancients and Celestials will likewise be explained in story). His only true weaknesses are his temper, his love of cute and beautiful things, and his unparalleled loyalty.

As far as personality he is pretty laid back and easy going until its time to get serious or he gets mad, that is when he shows his namesakes' . This will not be the first time he's traveled to another world or dimension, nor the first time he has had a master so it won't be too much of a challenge for him to acclimate to his current situation.


	2. Chapter 1

First off RapeMan does not own zero no tsukaima nor any other work I draw inspiration from or barrow ideas from. RapeMan only owns Valentinez Azrael and the OC's that will appear later.

"Talk"- normal talking

_"Talking"_- thoughts

* * *

**You know the drill **

**Tristain academy of magic**

_"What the hell kind of summoning involves an explosion" _I ask myself as I stand up. Looking around I see a couple dozen or so human teenagers and a variety of animals. _"So a bunch of kids wearing uniforms with summons around them must be some 'of age' ritual"_ I think as I get a better look at my surroundings. I'm in a grass field in the middle of a medieval looking castle. The thing that stands out the most though is the air, more specifically the magic in the air. It's not like any of the human worlds I've been to before.

Pushing those thought aside for the moment, I need to find out who summoned me and for what reason. This is when I notice a short girl with pink hair looking at me, she could only be described with one word, CUTE. As I look at her I hear laughter coming from the crowd behind her. "Look Zero summoned a commoner." I hear a blond girl with odd drill-like bangs say. I tune out the rest of the conversation while I study the pinkette. Her physical beauty aside, there is something off about her. While I can't pinpoint it her aura is unsettlingly familiar. All I know is that life here won't be boring, _"oh goody, she's coming this way, now I get to meet this intriguing human."_

"Who are you?" the little pinkette demands.

"Is it not common practice to introduce oneself before asking another's name?" I cock my head and smile.

"My name is Louise la Blanc de la Valliere. Now tell me your name commoner." The now named Louise says.

"Very, well my name is Valentinez Azrael, but you may call me Valen or V." I reply still smiling. "So my little master is there more to the summoning ritual or may we retire for the day, as I am a little tired from the journey."

"Wait you know about the summoning ritual?" My new master asks me.

"Well not this one in particular but I have been summoned before." I inform her.

"Does th-" she begins as I raise a hand to stop her.

"First finish the ritual then I will answer some of your questions."

"Very well." She finishes the ritual which unexpectedly included a kiss and a rune being magically branded to my left hand. After her teacher inspected the runes and made a note of them we walked to her room.

* * *

**REWIND 3****RD**** PERSON VIEW**

As expected with all her spells, Louise's summoning ended in an explosion. This is the reason behind her nickname 'The Zero', as all of her spells end in failure. But this explosion was far larger than any of her previous ones.

As the smoke clears Louise could feel her heart crush in a powerful vice. _"It can't be I couldn't have summoned a commoner." _She thought to herself in despair.

Standing in the middle of the explosion was a man. He stood at 6ft 3in tall; he was dressed in a black hooded jacket (think Assassins Creed) with blood red accents, black baggie jeans w/a studded belt and a crown belt buckle, black combat boots, and black gloves with the index and thumb's cut off. On his back was a huge black sword w/bat wings for a cross guard and strange symbols inscribed on the blade (スプリッター, the kanji for Supurittā), on the back of his belt was a long thin sword (katana) with a black grip and sheath, and strapped to either thigh were very odd looking pistols (his revolvers). As he looked around, he pulled his hood down to reveal black hair, a gold right eye and silver left, a face that made most girls there swoon, but the most striking feature were the fang like teeth.

Even with the fine made clothes there was no mistaking this man for a commoner, as no noble would wear such odd clothes or carry those weapons. "Look Zero summoned a commoner" Montmorency mocked.

"Professor Colbert let me try again" begged Louise, who was on the verge of tears.

"I can't do that, The Springtime Summoning Ritual is a sacred thing, doing it again would be a mockery of 6,000 years of tradition. Defeated Louise turns her attention to the man in question and walks over to him.

Meanwhile is appears that only Colbert and a small blue haired, glasses wearing girl named Tabitha, noticed all of the familiars getting scared. Even Tabitha's dragon Sylphid was cowering behind her master. This combined with the smell of blood and death he gave off, assured Colbert that this man, who identified himself as Valentinez Azrael, was no normal man. But at this point Louise had finished the ritual and Valen, as the man preferred to be called, had some strange runes carved onto his left hand.

Carefully approaching Colbert asks "may I see those runes they aren't like any I've seen before." Valen just holds his hand out while Colbert draws the runes on a piece of paper.

"Well class that concludes The Springtime Summoning Ritual, you may all return to your rooms."

* * *

**PRESENT, LOUISES' ROOM**

**Valens's P.O.V**

As we enter the room I notice that it isn't as gaudy as one would expect a 'nobles' room to be. There was just a bed, vanity, dresser, a table w/ 2 chairs, and a desk. Oh yeah there's also a pile of hay on the floor, probably meant for whatever familiar she summoned, cute.

"So my cute master your questions" I say as I pull out a chair for Louise.

"WH- WH- WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME."

"Cute, given your Loli appearance it is an accurate description" I reply with a smile as I take a seat across from her.

"What is a Loli" she asks me with an apprehensive look.

"There are 4 types of Loli, you are type 3a. Short, flat-chested, still some what child-like in appearance, and possibly tsundere." I realizes as I say this, that she doesn't appreciate this particular description of her physical stature. "Don't be mad. Loli's are one of my 5 favorite things in existence. Number 2, too be precise."

This seems to mollify her as she visibly calms down before answering. "Well, then I shall take that as a complement." With that she starts to look nervous. "You said this isn't the first time you've been summoned; does that mean I took you away from your master?"

"HAHA do not worry tiny mistress, any previous obligations are fulfilled, I am yours and yours alone to use as you see fit." With that comment she turns a rather impressive shade of red and the scent she gives off while embarrassed is absolutely delectable.

"We- Well that's good, I wouldn't want to cause some sort of incident, but with that said, I thought that human summons were unheard of. So how were you summoned before?" _ "Oh she is quite the clever girl; I knew I made the right choice accepting her as my master. But I don't want to show my hand yet."_

"If you will recall I said I would answer some of your questions and that will not be one of them. Before you get your delicate little panties in a bunch, I will tell you everything you want to know when I feel like it. So, I know that these summonings can be hard on you mages so you should get some sleep. Are there any tasks you have for me?"

"Uh, yeah wash my clothes." She says as she takes her uniform off and replaces it with a pink nightgown. "Also wake me at sunrise."

"Of course dear master" I say as I leave her room and search for a place to wash her cloths and to learn the layout of the school and the surrounding area.

* * *

**At the some time but Louises' P.O.V**

_"I did it, I actually summoned a familiar, sure he's not a dragon but at least he behaves like a proper servant." _I think while remembering the various forms of master he called me and the comment about me 'delicate panties'. _"Well at least for the most part he's a proper servant and he is very handsome too. WHAT, no he's just my familiar and a commoner too, besides I already engaged to Wardes. Though I don't really know him all that well and it was an arranged marriage, but with my lack of magical talent all that's really left for me is to be a wife." _These thoughts being too much for me after such a tiring day I decide to just go to sleep.

* * *

**Back with Valen**

_"Fuck me; knowing my way around doesn't help if I don't know where anything is. I need to find a person. Oh look a pretty little maid; well I don't know is she is pretty as I am looking at her back."_

I walk up behind the maid and tap her on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss."

She turns around startled and trips on her dress an falls on her butt. After a second she stands up and begins to bow and apologies.

"I was right you are pretty." This causes her to stop apologiesing and start blushing.

"Th- Th- Thank my lo- lord." She manages to stammer out.

I bow "my name is Valentinez Azrael but you may call me Valen or simply V. What is your name lovely?"

"My name is Siesta." She answers still blushing heavily.

"So Siesta, would you happen to know where I can wash these clothes?"

"Yes just follow me."

While we wash Louise's clothes I ask Siesta to tell me about my new world. What I learn disgusts me; nobility is determined by who has magic not buy who is fit to rule. While they abuse their positions because their magic gives them a definite edge against commoners, the commoners are as much to blame for their plight as the so called nobles. They clearly out number the mages, so a large enough force would be able to overwhelm the 'nobility' and end its oppressive reign. But for now I must contain my utter disgust in this corrupt, fucked up system and follow my master. Though there is only so long I can control my hatred.

"What is your home like Valen?" Siesta asks me in genuine curiosity.

"It's much different; first off nobility isn't decided by who can use magic, but by who can best lead."

"Really."

"Yeah, also commoners aren't looked down on, because they are the back bone of society. They are the ones who grow the food and build the cities, so they are given the respect they deserve."

"That sounds like a truly amazing place."

"Yes, well at the same time my home is almost constantly at war. My home hasn't seen true peace in over 2,000 years." I tell her with a little sadness in my voice. "Don't get me wrong I love war, but I hate to see it fought in my home, but I guess everyone feels that way."

With that we finish our task, I say my thanks and we go our separate ways. When Siesta is out of sight I jump top the top the highest tower to get an idea of the surrounding area. _"Damn, vampire sight is the shit. I can see everything for miles like it was the middle of the day."_

_"Oh well, I should get some sleep, hopefully tomorrow will be fun." _With that I jump down and find a tree outside of Louises' room and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hell yes a new chapter. this took much longer than I wanted due to my pretty fucked up schedule. Once again RapeMan does not own zero no tsukaima nor any other work I draw inspiration from or barrow ideas from. RapeMan only owns Valentinez Azrael and the OC's that will appear later.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_**"Demonic voice"**_

spells and chants

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

_"In the name of Akatosh the great time dragon, I have never seen anything so damn cute before." _I think to myself as I stare at my sleeping master. _"I just want to cuddle next to her and molest that adorable little body, but that would be inappropriate, she is my master so she would be the one to molest me. Oh well time to wake her up."_

I walk over to her bed and sit down beside her. "Master, it is time for you to wake up." I say while stroking her hair.

"Mmmmm five more minutes."

"No can do tiny one, if you sleep in you will be late." With that I lean into her face and gently blow on her. She slowly sits up, not fully awake yet.

"Who are you and why are you on my bed?"

"It is I, your loyal familiar, darling master."

"That's right I summoned you yesterday." She gets up and walks over to her vanity. "Now then familiar dress me."

I walk over to her, get out some clothes and then take off her nightgown. After I discard her nightgown on the floor I run a finger down her spine. "Wh- Wh- WHAT ARE YOU DOING FAMILIAR." She yells as she spins to face me. With us standing so close and her only standing at 4ft 8in tall I crouch down so our faces are mere inches away. "I was just admiring your beautiful body master, I can't help it you are so stunningly attractive." She now turns a color of red that would make the fire plains of Amaron jealous.

"Yo-Yo-You think th- th- that I'm be-beautiful."

"But of course my sweet little mistress, you are one of the most beautiful humans I have ever laid eyes upon. Now I am sorry for startling you, but if I don't get you dressed then you will be late for breakfast." So with that out-of-the-way I finish dressing her without any unnecessary touching. As we make our way out of her room a door down the hall opens to reveal a sight of pure sex appeal. Standing at 5ft 10in was a tan skinned girl. She had the most vibrant red hair I have ever seen on a human and a bust that would break any mortal man. Her ass was nothing to scoff at either, all in all she would give even the princess of the Succubi a run for her money, now the queen on the other hand is a different story; she can even get to me if I'm not careful. This makes royal gatherings a pain in the ass, or really fun depending on her mood. But that aside my little master doesn't seem to like this beauty which isn't good for me. You see vampires are polygamist by nature, so forming a harem is only natural for me and Vampires have the ability to choose a suitable mate after one meeting with a person. On a side note Werewolves have this same ability. But enough of that I should probably listen to their conversation, as to discern why Louise doesn't like this girl.

"- a real familiar like some people, isn't that right flame." The pseudo-succubus says which is followed but a young Flame Dregon walking up to her side. It's been a while since I've seen a Dregon, seeing has how in my realm of the Demon World they are almost extinct due to the alchemic nature of their blood and scales. I don't really mind though, because I detest the pathetic little pseudo-Dragons. Dregon are a cross of Drakes and Elemental Lizards. Drakes being kind of like cousins to the Dragons. I walk over to the little Dragon, which I believe the pseudo-succubus named Kirche called a fire salamander. I kneel and look it in the eye while letting it feel some of the Dragon blood that flows through my veins, another gift from Akatosh. The second it feels the Dragon blood its eyes go wide and it lets out a fear-filled croak. At this point Louise and Kirche are looking at me and Flame, the Dregons super creative name, in utter confusion. I just look at them and tell them that it is an animal thing.

Seemingly ignoring that comment Kirche walks up to me and gets so close that her rather impressive chest is almost flattened against me. "So you're the one that The Zero summoned?"

"If you are referring to Louise then yes I am. The name is Valentinez Azrael but you may call me Valen or V." I introduce myself.

_"Well I am Kirche_ Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst." She informs my while somehow getting even closer. "What do you say we go get to know one another hmm?"

"I would love to do that sometime, but right now my master needs to eat some breakfast." With that Louise and I excuse ourselves and make way to the dining hall.

As I pull out a chair for Louise I notice that I am the only 'non' noble in the room. "Little master, could it be that only nobles are allowed in the dining hall during a meal?" she nods her head in affirmation. "Very well I will go to the kitchen to eat and meet you outside when you are done."

**OUTSIDE THE KITCHEN**

The first thing I smell as I approach the kitchen door is Siesta. _"Oh goody, if Siestas here I will definitely get some food."_ I walk up behind her lean in close and say "hello there sweetheart. How are you today?" She turns and faces me blushing which only gets worse when she recognizes me.

"Master Val-" she starts but is stopped when I place a finger on her lips. "I told you last night just Valen or V." I remove my finger from her lips.

"O-O-Ok Valen, what are you doing here?" she asks in a polite albeit flustered tone.

I point to my stomach "I'm hungry, and only nobles can eat in the dining hall, so may I have some food?"

"Of course, as long as you don't mind eating what the servants' eat."

"If it's good enough for you then its good enough for me." I say with a bright smile that makes the other maids around us blush. Siesta goes and gets me some stew while a take a seat at the table in the corner or the room. After I take the first bite I look up at Siesta with a serous look on my face. "Siesta, who made this stew" the servants start to look nervous.

"That would be me." Said a rather large man in a chief's hat. I walked over to him and threw my arms around him. "It is so good" I say almost in tears. "You are an amazing chief." With that all the servants calm down. "Well thank you for the food, but I must return to my master."

**OUTSIDE DINING HALL**

_"Oh looky, a tiny Rhyme Dragon Imma play with it." _I walk towards a blue Dragon that was at that summoning thing. "Hello there miss blue dragon. I am Valen what's your name?" The Dragon just looks at me. "Really now, is that how we're going do this. I know you're a Rhyme Dragon. The only question I have is why you're hiding it."

At this the Dragon bites my hood and flies away. We land on the roof of a nearby building and she drops me. "How did you know Irukuku is a Rhyme Dragon?"

"Smell."

…

…

…

"Where I'm from, there are a lot of Rhyme Dragons, so I'm familiar with their scent."

"But Rhyme Dragons are rare."

"Here, but in my world they are like the 5th most common Dragon type. If you don't mind would you show me your human form?"

"But big sister told Irukuku not to show her human form to any one."

"She probably told you not to let anyone know you can talk, but if you don't want to you don't have to. Anyway I have to get back to my master and you to your 'big sister', so we should be on our way." With that I once again jump off the school.

**BACK AT THE DINING HALL**

"Ah, my luscious liege, how was your breakfast? Wonderful, are we going to class now?"

"No, 2nd years have no class today, so we can start to bond with our familiars."

"Ah, well let us find a nice place for me to admire your beauty and for you to ask me some questions."

Louise blushes furiously before we make our way to a table set up in a courtyard. After we sit Siesta comes over and gives us some tea and cake. "Well hello there my marvelous maid, its lovely to see you again." Siesta blushes and attempts to stutter out a reply before nearly running to the next table. "How cute, I quite thoroughly enjoy teasing her. She is such a good girl, if anyone tries to take advantage of her kindness and innocence I'll rip them apart." I say with a violent smile.

"What are you talking about; a commoner can't do anything against a noble. Even though I hate that some nobles abuse their power and position like that, it can't be helped" Louise says with a sad smile on her face.

"It's good to know where you stand on this Louise." I say, while thinking about how great my little master is, I smell blood. It's only a small amount, but the fear that accompanies it is tremendous.

**SAME TIME**

**LOUISE P.O.V.**

I'm sipping my tea while looking at Valen; he is truly a strange man. He looks about 21 or so, but his presence feels so much older. It's also quite off-putting how much he teases me and now I find out he's doing it to a maid to, he better not get me in trouble. As I look at him is expression changes and he grips his cup so hard it shatters in his hand. Before I can ask what's wrong he leaps out of his chair and takes off towards another courtyard. I should follow him but I really want to eat my cake.

**DIFFERENT COURTYARD**

**3****RD**** PERSON P.O.V.**

"- for sullying the reputations of to ladies." A blonde male, Guiche, says to the maid on the ground. "I told you it wasn't mine so you should have listened." As Valen made his way through the courtyard he saw Siesta on the ground with a busted lip, and a blonde fop standing above her. Shoving the fop out-of-the-way he walks over to Siesta and kneels down. "You dare to shove a noble, commoner?"

"Silence you pompous worm, I shall deal you in a moment." Valen helps Siesta to her feet. "Are you alright my dear?"

"I-I'm fine. But you just shoved a noble; you'll be in a lot of trouble."

"I don't care about that. All that matters is that you are ok." Valen says with a small smile. He turns to Guiche. "Now then, you worthless fool-"

"You dare address a noble in that fashion you impudent commoner!" Guiche yells in anger. "It seems that you need a lesson in manners, I challenge you to a duel!" he exclaims while flourishing a rose in a dramatic way.

"When and where."

"Vestri Court, in 10 minutes." With that Guiche walks off with his entourage, leaving a rather plump boy behind to make sure Valen doesn't run away.

As Valen turns to ask the plump child directions to Vestri Court he is stopped by a small tug on his sleeve. He turns to see Louise. "What do you need my sweet master?"

"What do you think you are doing, agreeing to a duel against a noble? I've already told you a commoner has no chance against a noble, you'll be lucky to walk away with only major injuries."

Valen chuckles. "Rule 2; never doubt me." With that he asks the plump boy for directions and heads off for his duel.

**VESTRI COURT**

**VALEN'S P.O.V.**

After everyone gathers to see the duel Guiche starts a rather dramatic speech, but I ignore him and walk to where Siesta and a couple of her maid friends are standing. "Are you in any pain love?"

"I'm fine." She replies with despair in her voice.

I lean in and kiss her and then cheek then lick the blood off her lips. "You were the first person to show me any kindness in this world; I will never forgive anyone who hurts you. Rule 1; never touch what's mine. You are mine Siesta I will protect and love you for the rest of your life. Do you understand?" I whisper into her ear, all she can do is nod her head in surprise and happiness. "Good now I have to show these 'nobles' the price of touching what's mine." With that I turn to see Guiche finishing his speech.

"-I am known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore your opponent will be my Bronze Valkyrie." He waves his rose wand and a petal falls to the ground and in a flash of light, becomes a Valkyrie. I analyze the construct, not that impressive; most of his power went into the physical appearance of the Valkyrie, the armor itself isn't all that strong, the manoveribilty of it isn't that great, and while it's strength is greater than a normal humans it isn't by much. If he had focused on practicality over appearance, I might have been a little impressed. With the flick of his wand the Valkyrie charges at me, faster than I thought, and performs a downward slash to my left shoulder, I make no attempt to move. The entire crowd gasps as the sword makes contact. Siesta starts to cry and Louise yells out for us to stop. _"Pointless worrying." _The blade shatters upon touching me. I reach up and flick the Valkyrie on the chest causing the entire construct to explode. This causes a collective WTF from the onlookers. In a panic Guiche waves his wand and summons 15 Valkyrie.

I decide to release a portion of my true power; this causes my eyes to become slitted and ovaled like a dragon. **_"So, you won't fight yourself, you use a summon instead. Very well, if that is how you want to do things, then I too shall fight using a summon. _****_Come forth from the highest mountain peak, answer this call and fulfill our contract. Awaken to my voice and stand in loyalty at my side Andraste; goddess of victory._****_"_** In a swirl of wing a beautiful woman appears at my side. She is 5ft 10in tall, with long silver hair and piercing silver eyes. She is clad is beautiful, well crafted silver armor and carries a silver sword with an orange-ish ribbon tied around the cross guard (A/N search Juan gimenez the ladies of madrygin in Google images). **_"Destroy those pathetic excuses for Valkyrie, my dear."_**

"Of course. Anything for you my dear king." Andraste bows then turns to face Guiche and his Valkyrie. She charges at the closest one with inhuman speed and slices it in half. She spins around and pierces the next in its chest and rips her sword up through its head. Two attack her from behind, she deflects their spears with her blade and the spears smash into another two Valkyrie, destroying them. She then decapitates the two that attacked her. Four more charge her from the front and she jumps back 20 feet and raises her left hand toward them. She chants _"__Saighde dóiteáin, stailc síos mo naimhde__."_ Four arrows made of fire shoot out or her hand and explode when they hit their targets. The remaining five surround her and attack all at once; two charging forward and the other three jumping and attacking from the air. She closes her eyes and holds her sword horizontally. _"__Gaoithe, a bheith i bhfoirm lanna agus a ghearradh__" _She spins in a circle, swinging her sword, causing blades of wind to slice the Valkyrie into pieces. She walks back to me and wraps her arms around my neck. "So my king, did I do a good job?" I nod my head and lean in and kiss her passionately.

I pull away after a couple of minutes. "You did well, as you always do, my little warrior. Now, sadly you must return to your own realm. Goodbye my dear."

"Goodbye, my sweet king." In the same whirl of wind that brought her here, she was gone.

I turn my attention to Guiche. **_"The thing I hate more than anything else is the destruction of beauty. You dared to lay your hand upon MY Siestas beautiful face. You shall pay for your transgression. I will show you the height of my blood; a technique only held by my race."_**

**REWIND**

**3****RD**** PERSON**

Everyone stares in surprise; this commoner just destroyed Guiches Valkyrie like it was made of glass, with nothing but a flick. As Valen looks at Guiche he smiles and then the air is saturated in unrelenting power that causes most onlookers to have trouble breathing, some even loose consciousness. The crowd is even more shocked when his eyes become slitted like a dragons. He then opens his mouth and speaks in a demonic, hate filled voice. **_"So, you won't fight yourself, you use a summon instead. Very well, if that is how you want to do things, then I too shall fight using a summon. _****_Come forth from the highest mountain peak, answer this call and fulfill our contract. Awaken to my voice and stand in loyalty at my side Andraste; goddess of victory._****_" _**Beside him, a beautiful woman is summoned. He tells her to destroy Guiches 15 Valkyrie, which she does in less than 20 seconds. When she is done they makeout for about two minutes, causing all the girls watching to blush vibrantly. He turns to Guiche and specks once more. **_"The thing I hate more than anything else is the destruction of beauty. You dared to lay your hand upon MY Siestas beautiful face. You shall pay for your transgression. I will show you the height of my blood; a technique only held by my race." _**He extends his hand forward with the palm facing up. He slowly closes his hand. While he does this Guiche grabs at his heart, gasping in pain. He starts to fall to his knees but is held up by an unseen force. After a few seconds he starts to bleed from the mouth. The crowd is paralyzed in fear as Valen's smile grows larger and more violent. He starts laughing madly. **_"You will suffer unimaginable pain before you are granted a reprieve through death." _**Guiche starts crying as Professor Colbert and Headmaster Osmond rush into the court yard.

"That is enough, let him go." Colbert yells as he points his staff at Valen.

Valen faces Colbert and says. **_"Enough, it will be enough when he dies for what he did. Only then will I be done and if you attack me this entire school. SHALL. BE. FORFEIT." _**Colbert takes a step back but doesn't lower his staff. At this Osmond raises his wand.

"I cannot let you threaten my students."

**_"It is not I who threatens, but you."_**

Lowering his wand and taking a few steps closer Osmond asks. "What do you mean? Please let us settle this peacefully."

Valen release whatever spell he had on Guiche, causing him to fall to the ground and writhe in pain. He walks over to Osmond and stands less than a foot away from him. "I was within my right to exact punishment on that foolish whelp. You two were the ones who threatened me by raising your wands at me." Valen says in his normal voice.

"I do not understand, how where you in your right?" This causes Valen to growl in anger. Osmond quickly adds. "I can tell by your appearance that you are not from here, I merely whish to know how things work in your land."

"In my race regardless of their status, if someone is precious to you, it is your right to do whatever it takes to protect them. This is also inclusive of punishing anyone who harms your precious people." Valen explains causing many eyebrows to rise. Both at this supposed right and the fact that this was the second time he said 'his race'.

"What do you mean your race?" Louise asks, entering the conversation.

"Since it was you who asked I shall answer, but there will be NO interruptions, is that clear?" Everyone nods. "Very well, I'm not human. I'm a Demon; more specifically a Vampire. Now I don't know if your world has Vampires or what they are like if it does, but I will go ahead and say I'm nothing like the vampires you know of. There are 2 Vampire races; Human Vampire and Demon Vampire. The kind you are familiar with are Human Vampire. There are a few differences between the 2 races, but the most important one, is who we can turn. Human Vampires can only turn humans into Vampires, hence the name. Demon Vampires can only turn other Demons, so none of you need to worry about being turned. Now as I'm sure many of you heard Andraste say, I am a king. I am also a Prince. This is due to how the Demon World is run. Each Demon race has its own ruling system, my having a monarchy. The Demon World as a whole is run by the Infernal Council, which is headed by The Nine Demon Princes. I am the Ninth Demon Prince, meaning I hold the ninth seat, which is the seat of war. This basically means I over see all the races armies and make sure no race breaks the Military Control Pact, which is basically just a bunch of bullshit rules to prevent another total Demon War. On top of that I also vote on rules and help to settle disputes between races. While yes I can use magic, it is not a factor in deciding who can rule. In fact of the 34 Demon rulers only 18 can use magic and only 4 of the 9 princes can. As for Andraste, she is a goddess that I meet a few hundred years ago and made a contract with. I protected her people from a great threat and she now serves me whenever I need slash want her. So any questions?"

"You said you met her a few hundred years age, yet look no older than 21. How old are you really and why do you look so young?" Osmond asks with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not entirely sure how old I am, eventually you stop counting, but I know I'm over 3,000 years old. As for how, I'm immortal, I don't age. Thought I can still be killed." Osmond nods his head in understanding.

**VALENS P.O.V.**

"Does this mean you are going to leave me?" Louise asks in a voice so quite I'm can only hear it because of my enhanced senses. I walk over to her and crouch down so we are eye to eye.

"I will never leave you my little loli master. I will stay by your side and see your every dream come true." I pull her into a hug which she returns and starts to cry before I stop her. "Do not let them see you shed tears little one, save those for the ones you care about." She nods and wipes them away and stands tall next to me. I look at the old man. "Old man I take it you are in charge of this school."

"Yes my name is Osmond."

"How much do the maids make?"

"200 gold a month, why might I ask?"

I summon a bag with 250 gold and toss it to Osmond. "I am buying Siestas contract." I walk over to Siesta and her friends. "So how does 800 gold a month sound sweetheart?"

She smiles brighter than the sun itself. "That sounds wonderful master." She says while curtsying.

"Right then. First order; never call me that again, its just Valen or V. Second order; let us return to our room."

**LOUISES' ROOM**

As me and Louise sit I notice there are only two chairs. "Siesta, sit on my lap and no arguing." With a bright red face she complies. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close. "See, isn't that much better than standing?"

"Much." She replies, laying her head against my chest. I remove a hand from her waist and start stroking her hair.

"So now that who and what I am is out in the open, may I act on my feelings for you Louise?"

"Wh-Wh-What are you talking about. What feelings do you have for me and isn't the maid enough for you?"

"Well first, I love you little Louise. I guess I didn't make it clear enough, I always have that problem. Second, Vampires are polygamist by nature, so no, one isn't enough. And before you start asking questions, yes I'm sure. There is nothing wrong with you and you are beautiful. I also know you find me attractive as I can smell your arousal at the idea of 'being' with me. Also while I don't know what it is, I do know there is something wrong with your magic and fully intend to find out what it is and how to fix it."

So overcome with emotion from my complete acceptance of her and my promise to help, all Louise can do is cry tears of joy. I motion Siesta off of me and go pick Louise up bride style. I carry her to her bed where I undress her and put her night-gown on her. After I place her in the bed, Siesta and I also undress. Me in my boxers and Siesta in black lace bra and panties. We get in the bed with Louise; me in the middle with Louise and Siesta on my sides, cuddling against me. _"Well, today was a good day. Now tomorrow I need to start fixing the relationship between Louise and Kirche. I also should find out more about Irukuku and her 'big sister'."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Also for fucks sake review I want to know what you think.**

**Also sorry if Valens lack of fighting disappointed you next time he will fight. And if the end feels rushed, that's because I'm not good at endings.**

**And remember,**

**Don't thank me, thank rape.**


End file.
